Communications networks are well known in the art. Usually, these networks communicate using packet based connections. The communication generally is performed according to protocols. One of the most important protocols known for such purpose is the Internet Protocol (IP). For about 20 years Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) has been in use. In the year 1999 the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) introduced Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) and it coexists with IPv4, which lead to heterogeneous networks having stations (endpoints) supporting solely IPv6 and stations supporting solely IPv4.